Odette
by YuukiKoala
Summary: Sho offre un cadeau bien particulier à Kyoko, et celle ci ne sais pas quoi faire. [Ren x Kyoko] [One Shot] [Spoiler tome 17-18]


**Prompt :** Victime de ta cruauté

**Fandom :** Skip Beat !

**Relationship :** Kyoko x Ren, bien sûr.

**Note :** …Spoil de euh… Au moins tome 17-18….

Devant ce sourire ridicule qu'elle arborait sans gêne face à cet homme au passé douloureux, le blond n'avait qu'une envie. Enrager, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que soudain, enfin, elle détourne de nouveau ses yeux vers lui. Qu'il envahisse son esprit, la marquant à jamais, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus penser à rien d'autre qu'à lui.  
>Conscient qu'il l'avait perdu pour une broutille, parce qu'il avait été un idiot égocentrique, plutôt que de vouloir changer, il restait le même, se basant sur la haine pour gagner. Mais la demoiselle, croyant fermement aux contes de fée, ne semblait pas se laisser faire, préférant le rêve au cauchemar, les fées aux démons vengeurs.<p>

Et si Ren n'était pas totalement une fée, il en restait quelqu'un qui savait briller. Et qui savait la combler en matière de fée, lui offrant cette rose délicieuse, la Queen Rosa. Celle qui faisait balancer son cœur de petite fille et qui, lui faisait produire nombre de sourires.

Sho décida alors à son tour de lui offrir un cadeau. Un peu tard, vu que l'anniversaire de Kyôko était passé depuis longtemps, mais tant pis. Sous les yeux effarés et remplis de colère de la demoiselle, il lui tendit un paquet cadeau.  
>Sentant le piège, la jeune fille ne l'ouvrit pas. D'abord menant son interrogatoire, sur ce cadeau douteux qui la rebutait clairement. Mais enfin, comprenant qu'elle allait devoir le faire, elle fini par l'ouvrir.<p>

Dans une boite se tenait Odette. La Grande et Sainte Odette. Celle qui la faisait baver depuis des années.  
>Kyoko releva lentement la tête vers son ami d'enfance, avec un air à la fois consterné, terrifié, méprisant….Et rempli d'une passion débordante qu'elle tentait de contenir.<br>Puis soudain, elle se reprit pour de bon, lui offrant un regard noir.

- Pourquoi tu m'offres ça ?  
>- Tu le voulais non ?<p>

Cela ne répondait pas à sa question. Bien que ça lui fasse énormément plaisir, recevoir un tel cadeau de la part d'un type pareil ne pouvait jamais signifier rien de bon.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Fini-t-elle par dire d'un air suspicieux  
>- Comment ça, qu'est ce que je veux ?<br>- Pour m'offrir ça c'est que tu as un service à me demander. Tu peux toujours aller te faire voir !  
>- Je ne veux rien !<br>- Menteur !

Une dispute se déclencha. Et si elle dura, elle se conclu rapidement, quand Kyoko posa Odette dans les mains de Sho :

- J'en veux pas de ton cadeau !  
>- Pourtant c'est…Comment tu l'appelles déjà ? Odette ?<br>- Même !

Elle n'appréciait pas recevoir de cadeau de la part de ce type. Sho, qui savait pour la Queen Rosa, puisqu'il avait eut l'oreille tendue partout, était furieux que Kyoko lui refuse un cadeau du même niveau en conte de fée que celui de l'autre type.

- C'est la même chose que la rose que l'autre t'a offert ! C'est une princesse !  
>- Comment t'es au courant ?!<br>- Je te le dirais pas !  
>- Dans tous les cas, ce n'est pas pareil !<p>

Sho la coinça contre le mur, regard menaçant dans ses yeux, histoire de bien faire comprendre à Kyoko qu'elle avait intérêt à accepter ce cadeau :

- En quoi c'est différent ? C'est parce que ça venais de lui ?

La demoiselle aurait aimé s'échapper au plus vite, mais un démon la retenait, et il lui était impossible de bouger. Même les Kyoko Spectrales se démenaient pour la sortir de là, mais cela semblait impossible, au grand damne de l'adolescente.

- Peut-être…

Il ne pouvait pas comprendre que la Queen Rosa avait une bien plus forte signification, un symbole puissant, qu'Odette, qui malgré tout lui tenait à cœur.  
>C'est vrai, Odette avait un conte elle aussi. Celle du Lac des Cygnes. Mais la Queen Rosa lui donnait un courage à la puissance équivalent le côté éponge de Corn sa pierre chérie.<br>Odette ne lui apporterait qu'une bonne odeur, et la pensée que c'était un type comme Shôtaro qui lui avait offert.  
>La Queen Rosa, lui permettait de penser à la bonté de Ren, de celui qu'elle admirait, et qu'elle appréciait malgré tout ce qu'elle aurait pu dire.<p>

Sho était énervé. Comprenant qu'il avait perdu pour cette fois, il laissa tout de même Odette dans les mains de Kyoko – persuadé qu'elle ne pourrait jamais jeter un tel cadeau -, et se dit qu'il en restait une petite victoire, de la savoir obligatoirement en possession de cet objet.  
>Victime de la cruauté de Sho, et de son amour envers elle, qu'il lui forçait à manger un peu tous les jours, la faisant le haïr, Kyoko se retrouva seule, dans le couloir, avec un cadeau béni des enfers dans les mains.<p>

Et la seule question qui lui survenait dans la tête c'était. Comment allait-elle cacher ça à Ren ?  
>Elle l'imaginait déjà se mettre dans une rage noire comme il le faisait souvent quand le mot Shotaro survenait dans la conversation.<br>Et autant dire qu'elle n'avait pas envie de ramener Odette chez elle. Elle aurait été capable de l'utiliser. Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus la jeter. Non, c'était impossible, la preuve, quand elle essaya, elle failli fondre en larmes, de devoir se résoudre à mettre à la poubelle ce qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir.

Perdue, Kyoko se demandait si elle pouvait appeler Ren. Mais si elle faisait ça, cela ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses. Alors, un autre contact flasha devant ses yeux, et son esprit s'illumina d'un bonheur des plus doux. Ne prenant pas en compte l'heure matinale, elle appela celle qu'elle pouvait appeler sa meilleure amie sans aucun problème.  
>Sa seule amie aussi.<br>Mademoiselle C'est Un Scandale.

- Allo….  
>- …C'est quoi ce ton digne d'un revenant ?<br>- Mademoiselle C'est Un Scandale….  
>- Oui… ?<p>

Kanae craignait le pire. Généralement quand Kyoko l'appelait avec un ton aussi étrange, cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Prête à la soutenir du mieux qu'elle pouvait, si jamais Kyoko cherchait des conseils ou ce genre de chose, elle laissa son amie tout lui raconter. Autant dire que si elle n'avait pas connu l'histoire de la jeune fille, Kanae n'aurait strictement rien compris. Entre Odette, la Princesse Rose, Ren et Shotaro, il fallait suivre un long discours rempli de larmes et de peine, sur un ton des plus bizarres, qui sans faire rire, inquiétait plutôt.  
>Au finalement, comprenant que c'était à son tour de parler, la jeune femme à la mémoire d'éléphant pris la parole :<p>

- … C'est un scandale ce qu'il t'a fait ce type là ! Jette son cadeau !  
>- Mais c'est Odette…..<p>

Connaissant l'amour pour les contes de fées de Kyoko, Kanae eut un long soupir. Il est vrai que l'affaire s'avérait compliqué :

- En tout cas, si tu ne veux pas que Tsuruga le prenne mal, tu devrais lui dire.  
>- Tu crois ?<br>- S'il ne sait pas, et qu'il l'apprend, il risque de mal réagir, non ?  
>- Sûrement…<p>

Et juste à cette pensée, Kyoko s'imaginait dans les pires situations possibles, se remémorant en même temps ce qui avait déjà pu lui arriver. Elle perdit ainsi le fil de la conversation, et entendit soudain qu'on lui criait après :

- KYOKO ! Tu m'écoutes.. ?!  
>- Euh oui… oui !<br>- Tu parles. Je vais finir par raccrocher si tu continues….  
>- Noooon s'il te plaaaait Mademoiselle C'est Un Scandaaale ! Ne m'abandonne paaaaaaaas !<p>

Un soupir amusé se fit entendre depuis l'autre bout du combiné, et Kanae fut obligé de répéter ce qu'elle venait de dire :

- Tu devrais donc lui en parler, et pour le cadeau…  
>- Odette !<br>- Oui donc Odette, tu peux le garder…  
>- Mais c'est un cadeau empoisonné !<br>- Alors tu n'as qu'à le donner à quelqu'un d'autre.  
>- Mais c'est Odette !<br>- Il va bien falloir que tu te décides !

En effet, si elle ne faisait rien ça n'arrangerait pas les choses. Mais quelle pouvait être la solution dans ce remue-ménage ? Elle ne voulait pas se séparer d'Odette, mais si elle ne le faisait pas, alors cela rendrait les choses plus compliqués.  
>Après en avoir un peu discutée avec son amie, elles se quittèrent, et Kyoko restait quand même dans le brouillard, mais avait une petite idée de ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Aussi, attrapa-t-elle son vélo et se mit-elle en route jusqu'au studio de Shôtaro, ou, elle déposa sa bien aimée Odette, devant la porte, avec un regard triste.<p>

Mais elle était forcée de s'en séparer, ce cadeau ne lui offrirait que des mauvaises choses.  
>Surtout venant d'un type pareil.<br>Quelques instants après, pour éviter que tout quiproquo ou bazar ne se crée, Kyoko sélectionna Ren dans ses contacts.  
>Maintenant il fallait qu'elle appuie sur appeler, et autant dire que cette mission s'avérait plus difficile que jamais, puisqu'il allait falloir lui expliquer lentement toute cette histoire en priant pour qu'il le prenne plus ou moins bien et qu'elle ne finisse pas en chair a patée.<p>

Elle pria pour tomber sur le répondeur – cela faciliterait les choses, même s'il y avait des chances qu'elle se rate d'abord une première fois, ou qu'elle change d'avis en plein milieu, comme elle l'avait déjà fait -. Seulement, une voix masculine fini par apparaître :

- Kyoko ? Il y a un problème ?  
>- Ren ?! Euh….Et bien…<p>

Et son ton se fit des plus hésitants. Que craignait-elle à révéler tout cela à Ren ? Pourtant elle lui raconta. Que Shotaro lui avait donné Odette, et qu'elle s'en était débarrassée et que tout allait pour le mieux. Même si cela la rendait triste. Qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire.  
>Et surtout, même si elle ne le précisa pas, qu'il n'avait pas à s'énerver contre elle.<br>Soudain, elle se rendit compte, que finalement, Ren s'en fichait sûrement de cette histoire, et que lui dire tout cela comme ça, l'importait peu. Elle baissa un peu la tête. Elle savait que Tsuruga n'était pas comme ça, mais elle se sentait bête de l'avoir appelé juste pour ça.

Pourtant Ren ne sembla pas le prendre mal :

- Tu as bien fait. Ce cadeau, venait peut-être d'une éventuelle bonne intention de sa part, mais ce n'était pas bon pour toi, n'est ce pas ?  
>- …Non… Je n'ai même pas compris pourquoi il me l'a offert.<p>

A vrai dire, l'acteur se retint de lui dire que lui il comprenait tout à fait pourquoi, car cela aurait été donné une bonne occasion à Shotarô, si Kyoko avait appris qu'il l'aimait.  
>Ils parlèrent encore un peu, des intentions de Sho, du fait que Kyoko avait fait la bonne chose, de tout cela.<p>

Et quand, vers midi, ils se retrouvèrent pour aller sur le tournage de Dark Moon, Ren tendis un paquet à Kyoko.

- Tiens.

La demoiselle ouvrit la boite, et à l'intérieur, se trouvait une autre Odette. Sauf que celle-ci, plutôt que de puer l'obligation d'aimer, rayonnait des contes de fées.  
>Les yeux de l'adolescente se transformèrent en cœurs immenses, et Ren eut un petit sourire en constatant qu'elle venait déjà de partir au pays des fées, là où elle se sentait tellement bien.<br>Pourtant, c'était le même cadeau que Shotaro.  
>Mais pas la même réaction. Car Ren n'avait jamais abandonné Kyoko. Et ne l'avais jamais blessé au point qu'elle le haïsse d'une façon si cruelle, qu'il s'en veuille aujourd'hui. Alors, Odette paraissait bien plus illuminée, qu'avec un idiot qui arrivait trop tard.<p>

Fin.

Note : Bof. Cette fic est bof..Enfin je trouve. J'ignore ce que vous en pensez vous. Je voulais faire passer un message mais je crois que je me suis rapé t_t


End file.
